A Random Moment
by dilemmasanddecisions
Summary: A response the another snickers challenge - totally random and pretty pointless, but enjoy! NS


Hookay so I really have way too much time on my hands so I decided to do the other snickers challenge. I really need to find something to do *grins* anyway I hope you enjoy :) oh and for the spelling thing...I'm Australian so it's not American English for the record...don't hate me *grins*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Really want to own them but I don't :(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nick, Sara there's a decomp in the desert for you two." Grissom said as he handed them the slip.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me Gris! Why do we always have to get the decomps!" Nick complained taking the slip.  
  
"Life's is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get." Warrick injected trying to say it the way Forrest Gump did.  
  
"I know what I'm going to get thanks Warrick – the stinky ones." Nick glared at him. "Do you just watch that movie over and over because you always say lines from it."  
  
"Hey man if you know that the lines are from it you're watching it just as much."  
  
"Boys, boys!" Sara chided. "Come on Nick lets go, we better pick up some lemons on the way."  
  
"Have fun!" Warrick called after them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do we always have to end up smelling like death." Nick complained slamming his door on the Denali.  
  
"It's Grissom's way of torturing us I think." Sara grinned. "Come on Mr Grouchy at least we get to work together."  
  
"You always seem to cheer me up." Nick grinned back. "So are you going to come over after shift?"  
  
"Well if we use enough lemons and deodorant and smell alright then I guess I will Mr Stokes."  
  
"Can't wait! Lets go meet Mr Stinky." He chuckled at his own joke as he started up the Denali heading towards the closest store.  
  
"Ok I'm going to run in and get some lemons, do you want anything else?" Sara asked as he pulled up at the entrance.  
  
"Um can you get me a chapstick please?" She looked at him strangely. "My lips are dry babe." She chuckled and hopped out of the car. Nick found a park close to the entrance and sang along with the radio. "She calls me from the cold just when I was low, feeling short of stable. And all that she intends and all she keeps inside, isn't on the label..."  
  
"Nice singing Stokes." Sara grinned as she climbed back in the car with a bag.  
  
"I thought you liked my voice." He pouted.  
  
"I do." She chuckled at him leaning over and giving him a quick kiss. "You're right your lips are dry." She said opening the bag and pulling out the chapstick and handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks. What else did you get?" He eyed the bag suspiciously.  
  
"Lemons, water for me." She said pulling out an Arrowhead bottle and opening taking a sip before returning to the list of things she had purchased. "Cocoa Pebbles because I believe a certain someone ate all of mine this morning."  
  
"Hey there wasn't that much left!" Nick protested as he headed out towards the scene.  
  
"Nick there was at least a third of the packet left." She chuckled. "Oh and I got Mom a mother's day card, I got you one for your Mom too."  
  
"Oh thanks babe, I completely forgot Mothers' Day was soon."  
  
"See I'm good for something."  
  
"Babe your good for a lot of things." Nick grinned looking over at her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You horn dog. I think you need a leash."  
  
"What about handcuffs?" Nick winked. "You could chain me up."  
  
"NICK!" Sara gasped slapping him playfully.  
  
"Careful, I've got your life in my hands."  
  
"Yeah and I'm concerned." She said taking his right hand and giving it a squeeze. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Love you babe." He said lightly as they pulled up at the scene.  
  
"Love you too." She grinned before getting out of the car and becoming all business.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Greg why are you putting big red crosses on that calendar?" Nick asked amused walking into the lab.  
  
"Well if you must know Nick I'm counting down the days until the next issue of Modern Bride comes out." Nick looked at Greg with amusement and uncertainty on his face. Greg caught this and decided to explain. "Haven't you ever seen the hot brides in that magazine?" Nick shook his head. "Here." Greg replied pulling out an older edition from his drawer. Nick took it with a confused look on his face and opened it.  
  
"Damn Greg you're right these women are hot!" Nick said leafing through the magazine.  
  
"Nick did you get our results?" Sara said entering the room. Nick and Greg quickly stuffed the magazine under the desk. "What were you two doing?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at them questioningly.  
  
"Uh just talking about football Sara, nothing you'd be interested in." Greg answered too quickly. Sara gave them a look that told them she didn't believe what Greg had just told her.  
  
"Nicky give me the magazine." She said in a sickly sweet voice. He slowly pulled out the magazine and handed it to Sara. "Why are you looking at Modern Bride?" She said laughing. "I thought it was Playboy or something."  
  
"Sara just look at all the hot brides in there!" Greg protested but Sara continued to laugh.  
  
"I can't believe you hid this...actually I can." She said looking at the pair. "That is the lamest magazine to be reading guys." She shook her head. "Do you have our results Greg?" She sighed.  
  
"I don't know are you going to apologise for insulting my taste in magazines."  
  
"I don't know Greg do you want to keep your job?" Sara smirked.  
  
"You're no fun." Greg sighed handing over the results. She looked at them and smiled.  
  
"So the DNA off the bra matches the boyfriend?" Greg nodded.  
  
"And might I add this bra is very sexy. I wouldn't mind seeing you in this Sara." He said wiggling his eyebrows and making kissing noises at her. She groaned at him and turned to leave.  
  
"In your dreams Greg." She called over her shoulder as she left the room.  
  
"Yes it is in my dreams constantly." Greg muttered causing Nick to chuckle.  
  
"Down boy." He grinned before leaving the room after Sara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god! Nick did you really look like that in High School!" Sara exclaimed causing Nick to run out of the kitchen.  
  
"How'd you find my yearbook – I had it hidden behind...all the books that are now on the floor." He sighed. Sara laughed.  
  
"I can't believe you wore you hair that long Nick!" She continued laughing causing Nick to pout. "Aw I'm sorry baby. You still look hot." She said leaning over and kissing his pouting lips. The yearbook was very quickly forgotten as Nick's hands ran their way through Sara's hair pulling the ponytail holder out. Sara lay back pulling Nick on top of her managing to land right on the remote control turning the television on extremely loud.  
  
"The mating habits of pigs are very interesting. A pigs orgasm can last up to thirty minutes." The discovery channel informed them. They both looked at each other with extreme amusement etched on their faces. Nick stuck his hand underneath Sara's back and pulled the remote from beneath her.  
  
"Ok that was a little too much information." He chuckled turning the TV off.  
  
"Lucky pig." Sara grinned running her hands through Nick's short hair pulling him towards her capturing his lips once more; this time hoping there wouldn't be any interruptions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that was a completely pointless story...forgive me :) haha! Oh and that fact at the end is true :oP a little bit of random trivia knowledge there for you *grins* yeah man this is the stupidest thing I think I've ever written, but I ah hope you found it at least mildly amusing... 


End file.
